fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Deus-Rasengan2
---- Story Deus-rasengan2, or just Deus, is a rising champion of the arenas among Fanfiction World. He has a great joy in facing off against powerful players and strong beast as much as he enjoys reading well written adventure fics. He also has a bit of a soft spot for new players and likes to help them out getting a good start to the game when he comes across one( It was this trait of his that led him to meeting his in-game sister Yuna). Though mostly a loner, he has been known to team up with other players in parties if the challenge proves interesting to him. Yuna being the one acception to that as he is willing to go on less exciting missions with her if she was looking for items or trying to level up. When Yuna one day dissapeared, but her character was still reported as logged into the world, Deus set out trying to find any sort of clues that could help lead him to her. Hearing rumors of a player being targeted by many other players in the world, Deus sets out to find said player with hopes that, a character seemingly this important, can bring him one step closer to finding Yuna. That and maybe a chance to fight a possibly strong opponent. Appearance Deus has short, spikey black hair. Well built body(from much training and fighting). Slightly tan skin, and red eyes. Most noticable about him is the scar, from a sword of some sort, running at an angle from the top of his left cheek down to his chin. When he first started out FFW(as well as during his training with his master), he was dressed in a dark red sleeveless gi over one shoulder with black hakama tucked into golden grieves, fingerless gloves and bandages on his arms and feet( he wore no shoes at the time). After he set out on his own, his siganture look consisted of a sleevless black shirt instead of the gi. He also wears black pants and steel-toed boots. He still wears bandages on his hands and arms. Also wears a tattered white cloak over his figure when traveling. (A gift from Yuna who thought he looked cool with it.) Personality Outside of battle, Deus is a rather laid back and carefree person. He tends to enjoy the brief moments of calm he gets between quest and fighting. he can be a bit witty when needed and has no problem standing up for himself and others. He also has a bit of a soft spot for younger, less experienced players to the world and will occasionly help get new characters off to a good start in the world. (It was this about him that led to him gaining an in-game sister Yuna). When in battle though, Deus has three different levels to fighting; Figther, Sword Master, Asura Deus the Fighter-'' The one other players are most familiar with. Deus is a battle maniac and enjoys great battles that help him get stronger. He relies strictly on hand-to-hand(ocassionly staff) and can sometime get a bit carried away in fights. ''Deus the Sword Master-'' This is when Deus fights an opponent that can truly push him to his limits. He combines his Darkslayer style with his hand-to-hand making him an increadibly deadly fighter. Add on his original power and techniques and very few can best him in battle. ''Deus the Asura-'' This is used as a last resort. Deus is facing an opponent that is vastly powerful and death of himself or his opponent is most certain. Deus holds nothing back, fighting as the Sword Master, but with no regard for his own well being. This is where he must win at any cost, even his own life. There have been only two who have forced Deus to this state.(His Master and a fellow apprentice. Both pre-canon) Since then, Deus has become much stronger and the Asura, and Sword Master, have not been needed to this point. Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Deus has made a few brief appearences for the tournament arc. He is the Battle Arena King and the final challenge to face, making him one of the strongest characters in tournament. He displays great interest in the competitors of the tournament, sensing alot of great potential opponents for a great battle, but is also impatient at how slow the tournament moves as he has yet to fight. Weapons/Items Deus uses a pair of silver gauntlets and grieves. The gauntlets molding around his entire arms while the grieves resembled silver boots. He also wields a collapsable staff for weapon users. His final weapon is an O-katana that he only draws for truly worthy opponents. Fiction Powers 1. ''Darkslayer Style swordplay (Devil May Cry)- techniques such as Judgement Cut, Rapid Slash, Dimensional Slash, etc. 2. Sharingan (Naruto)- Perception of opponents( Sees opponents movements and attacks prior to them striking) 3. Hokuto Shin Ken fighting style (Hokuto no Ken/ Fist of the North Star)- Instead of destroying his opponents with the attacks, he causes intensive damage.' Original Power '''''Phantom Step: Manipulating time with a set area around him, Deus can slow down his opponents while speeding himself up. Those watching outside the field see what look to be multiple Deus' moving around when he moves. He also combines it with other moves, making them even more dangerous. ''Judgement Rain-'' Phantom Step + Judgement Cut : Multiple Judgement Cuts launched at high speeds creating a near endless vaccum of inescapable slashes. ''Inverse-Fold Barrage-'' Phantom Step + Fold Punch: Fold Punches launched at ever greater speed and number. The shockwaves hitiing so hard they create a void around the target that crushes them from the pressure. ''Dark Angel-'' Phantom Step + Darkslayer Style: Deus unleashes a series of rapid slashes while creating summoned swords in the air. He then turns his back to his opponent and sheathes his sword. At which the summoned swords drop onto his target(s).' ' Techniques/Magic "Fold Punch" A series of lightning fast consecutive punches. The first punch is the only one visible as the next ones are so fast, only the shockwaves are seen. Ex. Two-Fold Punch: Fast punch knocking opponent back followed by shockwave knocking opponent back further. Five-Fold Punch: Punch followed with four shockwaves. This continues until the Ten-Fold Punch. Ten-Fold being the limit as Deus' arm goes numb from consecutive highspeed punches in sucession. He'll recover after some time. Music Themes 'Normal Theme- ' Kingdom hearts: Birth by Sleep- Terra's theme 'Deus the Fighter-' Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep- Dark imputus 'Deus the Sword Master-' Asura's Wrath: Orphan Wolf- Fang 'Deus The Asura-' Asura's Wrath: Orphan Wolf-Bonds Quotes "Keep talking. All you're saying is I just haven't hit you hard enough yet." "You're not very strong are you?" "In this world, the weak are devoured by the strong. So do not become weak...those were the only words by my master I still go by." "Well then. Let's have a good fight!" -Deus the fighter "You are worthy of this blade. Now the real battle begins" -Deus the Sword Master "I have nothing to lose, so I have no reason to hold back any longer." -Deus the Asura. "When two warriors clash, they seem to understand each other on a greater level. I wonder what our battle will tell me about you." Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Power